A Day in the Life of Emmet Cullen
by lildarkcookie
Summary: How much trouble could Emmet get into in one day... Why Is a computer thrown out the window why are Esme and Edward screaming at each other... to find out..read!
1. The List & the Internet?

**This Chapter was inspired by Club Penguin I hope you like it and this is just a one shot so enjoy!**

**Urs truly lildarkcookie ONWARDS!!**

**Disclaimer I do not own any thing Twilight or Club Penguin or any other brand names I might mention!**

**Emmet's Pov**

BEL- a hand clapped over my mouth

"Emmet what do you think you're doing!" Edward hissed

"Jeeze Eddie! Calm down, I'm bored and I wanna play with Bella!"

"No!"

"Why!" I whined

"Because it's 2 o'clock in the Fuc-"

"Language Edward!" Esme hissed from upstairs

"As I was saying before I was so RUDLEY interrupted you cannot play with Bella because it is 2 o'clock in the morning!"

"So.." I pressed

"SHE NEEDS TO SLEEP! YOU MOR-"

"EDWARD 2 DOLLARS!"

"Shit.. "he scowled

"MAKE IT 3!"

_Even though were all older than normal teenagers we still get an allowance and trust me 5000 dollars a week goes pretty quickly.._

"NOOOO IT'S MY LAST 3 DOLLARS PLEASE ESME!"

"Nope I want that 3 dollars mister!"Emse talked as if fighting with a three year old

"No!" Edward stomped his foot

"UPSTAIRS NOW!!"

"FINE!" Edward yelled as he walked up the stairs

_Well that was interesting.... ah him bored again!..... men men menly men men men! Yay!! It seems today that all you see is violence in movies and sex on TV but where are good old fashion value on which we use to rely.. "_LUCKY THERES A FAMILY GUY LUCKY THERES A MAN WHO –"

"SHUT UP EMMET!" Edward screamed at me

"EDWARD I WANT MY DOLLAR!"

"I DON'T HAVE ANY FUCKING MONEY!"

"2 DOLLARS! AND YOU CAN WORK IT OFF BY DOING CHORES!"

"CHORES!!! WHAT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Edward Whined

_I'm bored. .TO THE COMPUTER_

_I Logged on to Club Penguin as Mr .Sexy __I was dressed up as a vampire penguin_

_**Mr .Sexy :HAY WAS UP!**_

_**FamilyGuyRox: HAY DUDE UR SOO STUCK LIKE WHO CALLS THEMSELF MR .SEXY **_

_**Mr .Sexy: I DO GOTTA PROBLEM WITH IT BITCH!**_

_**FamilyGuyRox: OOOOOOO!!! IM TELLING **_

_**Mr. Sexy: Pshhh douchebag**_

_After that I was just waddling around then an orange box popped up_

_**You have been ban from club penguin for inappropriate language! NOW GET LOST!**_

"INNAPROPARITE WHAT THE FUCK!! I HATE THIS GAME!!!!!" Then I drop kicked the computer out the window

"Language Emmet!"

_Shit.._

"ESME! ESME!! EMMET SWORE IN HIS HEAD!" Edward screamed almost delightedly

"THAT'S ANOTHER DOLLAR MISTER! NOW DO YOUR CHORES"

"BUT HE SWORE !!" Edward whined

"BUT YOU TATTLED"

_HAHAHAH  
DAMNIT NOW IM BORED AGAIN! Hmmm.. COMPUTER!! I NEED ANOTHER COMPUTER!!!  
hmm where does Alice keep hers.....O I KNOW!_

"TO THE GARAGE!!" I screamed and leaped out the already broken window

_I crawled under Alice's car_ _She would have been pissed if I just lifted it up _

I grabbed her labtop from under the spare tire and ran back into the house.. I was soooooooooooo excited I haven't played neopets since it came out! I logged on as Mr. S.M ( think about what Emmet would put and if you can't figure it out pm or ask in ur review) I checked my Neopet Bobbert his status said dead and he was a pile of bones with cob webs

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO BOBBERT!!!" I wailed

After I mourned the death of bobbert I went to my profile to see how long I've been a member and it said I had been a member for 108 months

"Whoa!" _That's more than Edward!_

"MONTHS EMMET!"

_Right..._

_Well this website is boring now that Bobbert's dead so I decided to log on to the Habbo Hotel_

_I saw this chick walking around and I typed in : WHAT'S UP BITCH!_

_Then it came up on the screen as WHAT'S UP BOBBA_!

_WTF!! Does Bobba mean!_

_I typed it again because I figured it was just a glitch...._

_TF IS WITH THIS GAME! "_YOU CAN'T FUCKING SWEAR ON THIS DAMN GAME A HATE YOU!!!"

"EMMET!_"_

"Shit.." _Oh crapp_

"2 DOLLARS!!!" _Man No wonder we don't go broke Esme just takes it back when we swear_

"HA!!" I heard Edward say from somewhere outside

_I hate computers!!! And IM STILL FLICKING BORED _

_Hmmmmm... what to do...OOOOO I KNOW I'LL WRITE A LIST WITH EVERYTHING IM GONNA DO TODAY THEN GO DO IT!!!_

_Eat a jar of pickles_

_Get kicked out of Wal-Mart _

_Find a Yummylicious Grizzly Bear_

_Make a Vampire dog__.. Carlisle walked by glanced at my list and snatched it from me and crossed something out_

"BUT CARLISLE! I WANT A PUPPY!!"

"NO EMMET YOU MAY NOT HAVE A VAMPIRE PUPPY!"

"Whatever.." I muttered

_Okay on with the LIST!! HUZAAAA!!!!!!_

_Buy a cell phone and prank call Mike Newton_

_Replace Jaspers Emo Clothes with bright coloured ones_

_Yaya!! THIS LIST IS FANTABULOUS!!! Now TO GET A JAR OF PICKLES!! TO THE GROCERY STORE!!!!_

I sped down the road to the grocery store_... wait where is the grocery store...O THERE IT IS!!!! _

I pulled into the parking lot and jumped out of my jeep and into the grocery store

Excuse me? I said to one of the people that were just standing around looking at weird things that were sorta big and green ( **it's a watermelon**)

What! The lady whipped around with a scary look on her face

Uh... Um do you know where the pickles are?

"DO I LOOK LIKE I WORK HERE!!" Now she looked scarier than Edward if u stole Bella

"Uhh...um I'll go ask someone else"

* * *

After alot of people had screamed at me I had finally gotten the pickles, so I jumped in my jeep and started driving to Wal-Mart

I parked in the wall mart parking lot and started eating my pickles

1 Pickle, 2 Pickles, 3 Pickles..........30 Pickles uhhhhh I don't feel so good

_**Okay So how did you like and do you think I should continue or not it's up to you guys the readers! If you liked it review if you just want to tell me that you have a cold and you were bored and u read my story well then click that little review button come on! I know you want to...REVIEW!! **_


	2. Wal Mart & Hunting?

**Sorry i haven't posted in a while but it's Thanksgiving weekend so I have lots of time to write!**

**Disclaimer: I put Rights to Twilight on my Christmas list but Santa didn't bring it so then I went to Wal-Mart but they weren't selling it :(**

* * *

**Emmet's Pov**

I Charged into Wal-Mart and ran straight for the Pet isle i scooped up 2 puppies and 12 ferrets ( i know they don't sell these things) and dumped them in my cart, with my cart full of animals i sped towards the sock isle. Once I got there i put 3 ferrets in random pairs of socks then i went to the shoe department and put some ferrets there too, after that i was headed to the womens clothing department to put one of the puppies in the changing room but then i saw her..

"EMMET CULLEN! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

"Shit... Alice...Uhhh I'm...HELP SHES ATTACKING ME!!"

I ran towards where the pop was and grabbed some Mintos on the way. I grabbed a bottle of coke and threw a Minto in it. I pointed it towards Alice.

"EMMET FUCKING CULLEN!!" She screeched, "GET YOUR ASS IN THE CAR! NOW!!"

"NO I DON'T WANNA!!" I screamed back I threw a ham at Alice then started running but an asshole in a blue vest stepped in front of me.

"Excuse me sir I have to ask you to leave the store."

"What if I don't?"I said as I cracked my knuckles

"I'll have to call security."

"SCREW THAT! I AM IRON MAN!!" With that I "flew" out of the store.

**Alice's Pov**

_After Emmett's..emm.. Episode we decided to go hunting..well because we were sorta hungry. On the way there I had Emmet the moron and Bella.._

"ALY!!"

"WHAT THE HELL EMMET MY NAME IS ALICE NOT ALY!"

"Fine.. BUT WHY CAN'T I DRIVE!" Emmett whined

"Because you have the mind of a toddler.."

"So just because.. OH MY FING GOD IT'S IT'S!!

I KISSED A GIRL AND I LIKED IT, THE TASTE OF HER CHERRY CHAPSTICK, I KISSED A GIRL JUST TO TRY IT, I HOPE MY BOYFRIEND DON'T MIND IT!!" He turned the song up some more on the radio and Rose groaned, she hated this song ever since the incident with mike... When we FINALLY arrived Esme was yelling at Edward about how he owed her 300 dollars

"NOOOO ESME YOU CAN'T TAKE MY CELL PHONE ILL DIE!!"

"YES I CAN BECAUSE I'M YOUR MOTHER AND YOU CAN'T DIE BECAUSE YOUR ALREADY DEAD! SO HAND OVER YOUR PHONE MISTER"

"NOOO YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

"EMMETT! JASPER! ." She Growled

"NOOO!!" Emmet and Jazzy pinned Edward to the ground and took away his phone..

"WHY!! WHEN.. BACK..NOOO!!" he started dry sobbing in the car then I tried to coax him out of the car and then i tried opening the door and accidentaly ripped it off

"MY CAR!! WHAT THE HELL..WHY DID YOU DO THAT ALICE!" Esme screamed.. _wow she must have really loved that car.."_THATS IT I WANT ALL OF YOUR PHONES YOU ARE ALL GROUNDED FOR 2 WEEKS!"

"NOOO MY LIST!!" Emmet Screamed

"SHOPPING.. I..I CAN'T GO TWO WEEKS WITHOUT SHOPPING!!" I pleaed

"WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPOSED TO DO FOR TWO WEEKS!!" Rosalie whined

Jasper tried to calm us down by making us hungry and luckily for him it worked..

"Can we PLEASE go find some food I'm starving.." I asked in my nicest tone.

"Fine lets go.". Esme said in a distant voice

"Is our mom a psychopath on some deranged mission to ruin our lives?" Emmett whispered and we all cracked up

Esme whipped around and yelled "3 WEEKS! NOW SHUT UP AND HUNT!"

"Fine..." we grumbled

"I'm gonna find a yummlicious grizzly bear lalalala" Emmett sang

"Uhh Em.. There's no Grizzlies here" Edward said fighting a smile

"WHAT!! THAT CAN'T BEEEEEEEEE!! NOOO!"

"There's no yummylicious Grizzly bears... Waaa I HATE THIS PLACE!!"

After we got back to the house Emmett moped because he couldn't find a grizzly and we were grounded.. Le sob So I started to from a plan for us to sneak out of the house.. I had been deciding on plans and then seeing if they would work by using my visions sadly ever time Esme caught us and grounded us for another week.

"THIS IS USELESS WE'RE GONNA BE STUCK IN THIS BOX OF A HOUSE FOR FOREVER!!" I covered my mouth realizing that I wasn't thinking to myself..

**Edwards POV**

We may be grounded for three weeks but at least I have Bella to keep me entertained and to stop me from going insane because of all my siblings thoughts...I wrapped my arms around Bella, when I went to kiss her I faceplanted into the couch.

"It's not much of a punishment if you have Bella in here is it?"Esme asked

Yes it's a punishment.. I lied

"Haha yea right like I would believe a word you said.. ROSALIE!" she screamed

"What o all mighty mother.." Rose snarled

"You're going to be in the same room as Edward and Bella's going to be in your room with Emmet"

"NOOO!! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS PLEASE ESME ANYTHING BUT THAT!!" I couldn't stand to see Bella like this

"What about Jasper and Alice?" I questioned

"Alice will be in her room and Jasper will be in my room with Carlisle and I will be staying in the cabin."

"NOOOOO!" Alice screamed, "I HATE YOU!!"

* * *

**Well there's chapter two and I'm not going to post chapter 3 until I get at least 3 reviews! So review I know u want too I mean if you didn't have time then why are you reading FanFictions hmmmm **


	3. Escape

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but i do own the computer im typing this on so YAY ME!**

**I owe most of this chapter to the power outage that took away my wii**** and msn and its dark very dark**

**Sorry this took so long**

**Emmetts POV ..(oh btw they cant use the doors because there is security cams lol)**

_I needed a way out and a puppy!_ I thought to myself, But how am im going to get out! The metal on the windows is down and that metal IS vampire proof trust me i've tried....

"Bellaaaa" I said

"What?" She replied as she painted her nails a turquoise colour.

"We NEED a way out!"

"Emmett just forget about you stupid list... there's no way out!"

Hmmm..._door..no to obvious..uhhh...WINDOW!..METAL!...damn..hrmm.. I shall make an escape path...NOOOO ESME WOULD KILL ME! __**(A/N btw Emmetts thinking and screaming in his brain..poor Edward..)**__Uhhhh...VENTS!.. wait do we have vents? EDDIE DOOOO WE!!!!_

"YES!! NOW SHUT YOUR BRAIN UP!" Screamed Edward.. _haha he's peeved cuse Bella's in my room..hehehe_

"Bellaaaaaaaa!!!"

"What Emmett"...she spoke as if I was five

"WE'RE BUSTIN OUT!" I whisper screamed

"How?"

I just pointed up and mouthed "Vents" she furrowed her eyebrows together

I found the spot where Rosalie and I had fixed the ceiling.._after breaking it...we had some fun that night hehe..._When I found it, I pulled out the square piece of red styrafoam and helped Bella into the Vent..

"Which way?" She whispered

"Straight we're picking up Eddie and Rose"

"DO NOT CALL ME EDDIE!" Edward whisper screamed

When we were over Edwards room I punched a hole in the roof and Edward and Rose climbed in.

"Who's next?" Bella Whispered..

"Jasper because i suspect Alice is going to be here in three, two, one.."

The vent shook beneath us as she jumped up

"Hi Guys!" She squealed

We went up to Carlisle and the Dragon Mothers room to get Jasper then we crawled up to the roof..

**Esme's Pov**

"Carlisle.."

"Yea.." He was reading a book somewhere

"Do you think the children hate me"

In a minutes time he was by my side embracing me in a hug.

"No.. How could they ever hate the most wonderful mother ever"

"Then how come I feel so bad about grounding them?"

"You could always unground them.."

"YEA! COME ON LETS GOOOOO!!!"

"When we arrived at the house it was quite...too quite.."

"Children.." I called, " Can I speak to you?"...no answer...

"Children I know your mad at me for grounding you"... I began but again there was no answer not even a huff.

I ran upstairs and knocked on Emmet's door.. No answer.. so I pushed the door open and no Emmet or Bella

"Uhhh.. Carlie i don't think they're here....FUCK!"

"Esme... that was soo..so.. sexy.." he purred

**Emmet's Pov **

We were all standing on the roof really silently and once we heard Esme and Carlisle's conversation and a lamp break we left

"So what should we do?" Bella asked

"SHOPPING of course!!" Alice chirped

"NOOOOO!!!" Everybody but Alice and Rosalie screamed

"SHHHHH!!!!!!" I hissed

"I say we make a vampire dog!!!"

"NO EMMET!"

"BUT I ALREADY HAVE THE PUPPY!"

"NO!!" they all shouted at me

"DAMMIT!!!" I stomped my foot and it went through the roof

"Shit! SHIT SHIT!!!"

"FINE LETS JUST GO SHOPPING!!" _THEN I CAN GET ALL BRIGHT CLOTHES FOR JASPER MUAHAHAHAHAH_

"YAY!" Alice and Rosalie cheered

* * *

As soon as we got to the mall Bella and Edward went somewhere to hide and do various other things... I shuddered Alice dragged Rosalie and Jasper towards Victoria's secret so I was left alone I headed straight for Hollister. I walked into the store and it reeked of their perfume it burnt my nose I grabbed some brightly coloured items as fast as I could, I paid for them and booked it out of the store. Next i went to Rainbow Land ( umm yea I made this store up... I think lol if it is a real place my bad but w.e) and found yellow, red, purple and orange skinny jeans along with dozens of bright tops. After my "Shopping Spree" I ran out to the car, shoved my things in and went back inside to find my siblings

"COME ON BELLA JUST ONE STORE!!!"

"NOOOO EDWARDDDD MAKE HER STOPP"

"Alice.."I presumed Edward growled

"NOO JUST ONE STORE SHE WON'T DIE!"

"No"

"But...but..U SUCK I HATE U!!!! GO DIE"

"I CAN'T!! REMEMBER DEAR SISTER"

At this point I was watching them fight over Bella from the stairs. The five of them were in front of a huge fountain and a starbucks. Bella was clinging to Edward and Alice was trying to drag her away towards whatever store she wanted to take Bella to.

**Edward's Pov**

".Alice"I growled

"No I don't wanna!" she snapped back

"GUYS! I'm still BREAKABLE!!" My Bella Whined

"ALICEEE LET GOO"

"NOOOO!! Just one store come on Eddie"

"Fine! But I get to pick"

"NO!"

"OWWW!!! GUYS COME ON BOTH OF YOU LET GO!!" Bella Screamed

"NO!" We both shouted back

"FINE! I'll go to ONE store with you Alice BUT I get to pick!"

"But..."

"Alice" I growled

"Fine.." She Sighed

As soon as I let go my beautiful Bella was wisked away

**So what did you think review if u like it review if u don't im not even gonna start the next chapter till i get one review**


	4. Rainbow Clothes & A Prank Call

**Okay so heres chapter 4 hope u guys like it  
Disclaimers: I do not own Twilight I only make the characters do funny things**

**Emmet's Pov**

After we got back from our shopping trip I tried to figure out a way to steal Jaspers Emo clothes so i could replace them i was running out of time to complete my list only 12 hours untill midnight! _How to get rid of Jasper...OHH I KNOW!!_

"Oh Jasper.."

"What Emmett"

"Starbucks is still open" I started getting myself excited

"OMG! NO WAY! I WANNA GO I WANNA GO RIGHT NOW!!" Jasper ran out of the house screaming about a Toffee Nut Frapachino with a cream base

_MWUHAHA MY EVIL PLAN IS WORKING!! OH NO EDDIE CAN HEAR!! I LIKE BIG BUTTS AND I CAN NOT LIE...!_

I kept singing the song in my head as i grabbed the bright clothing from my closet and ran as fast as i could to Jaspers room. I grabbed all his clothes and stuffed them in a garbage bag then grabbed his eyeliner and replaced it with pink, baby blue and green eyeshadow. I ran out of there as fast as I could, just as i got to my room and stuffed the garbage bag in the closet i heard Jasper screaming about how he spilt his Starbucks thing on himself.

**Jaspers Pov**

_I drove all the way to fricken Seattle for the best thing on the planet then I SPILT IT!_ I stomped up to my room to change my clothes and maybe read a book, when I opened my closet it was pure horror.. it was a montage of colour

"Alice! Upstairs! NOW!"

"ooo!" I heard Emmett say

Alice appeared at the door "What's wrong Jazzy"

".This." I growled

"Whats what sweetie"

"WHY is my wardrobe COLOURED!"

"The walls have always been coloured?" she said nervously.. Ha like she didn't know what I was talking about!

"MY CLOTHING ALICE!"

"WHAT ARE YOU ACCUSING ME!"

"uhhh umm no?" Ohh crap shes mad now

"JASPER HALE ARE YOU ACCTUALLY ACCUSING ME OF SABATOSHING YOUR WARDROBE! WELL I THINK YOU SHOULD THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU JUST SAID!" she screamed as she slammed our door

**Emmett's Pov**

After Alice slammed the door Jasper came out five minutes later in red skinny jeans, purple top and a green hoodie he looked like a Christmas tree! Now I need to check my list to see what i have left

1. Eat a Jar of Pickles – Check

2. Get Kicked Out of Wal-Mart – Check

3. Find a Yummylicious Grizzly Bear - Non Check

4. Make A Vampire Dog – Non Check hmm I still have that puppy..

5. Buy A Cell and Prank Call Mike Newton – Non Check

6. Replace Jaspers Emo Clothes – CHECK!

_Okay so TO THE MALL!! Again...yay.. _

So I got to the mall to buy a cell phone and I saw Mike and Jessica oh this was gonna be good..

* * *

_Okay its prank time!_ I was sitting near the giant fountain in seeing and hearing range of Mike and Jessica

Ring..Ring..Ring...

"Hello" Oh this was even better it was Jessica who answered the phone

"Hi Is this Mikes phone" I said in my highest girliest voice possible

"Um Yea.. Who are you"

"Mike's girlfriend silly"

"...And.."

"Okie Dokie!"

I watched as Jessica snapped the phone shut and walked over to Mike

"What's wrong Baby why such an angery face"

"WHATS WRONG!" she shrieked back

"Ya Babe whats wrong?"

"YOUR CHEATING ON ME AND NOW YOUR PLAYING DUMB!?"

"What? I'm Not..Baby come on I'm not cheating on you" Mike was almost in tears... _what a baby _

"Then explain why a girl just phoned saying you are her boyfriend! I'M SO SICK OF THIS! GOOD BYE!" Jessica walked briskly out of the store and mike was crying and curled up on the floor whimpering about how it was only a one night stand

I decided to go find my puppy to make my vampire doggy so he could live happily with us and we wouldn't eat him

**Okay so thats chapter 4 sorry its short but i promise the next one will be full of Emmett's attempted Vampire dog! So plz review guys! Il give u purple monkeys...or a cookie **


	5. Vampire Dog!

****

Okay this is possibly the final chapter in "A Day In The Life Of Emmett Cullen" but I will be starting another Fanfic but I'm not sure about what maybe another list from Emmett :o

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight Or its Characters ONLY Emmett's Amazing List of random stuff**

**Emmett's Pov**

_Where did I put that puppy....oh wait I know! I left him in my room_...I ran upstairs to find my puppy, when I opened the door he was sitting on the bed wagging his tail

"You're such a cute little puppy..Yes you are! Yes you are!" I said to the dog in a high pitched voice then I bit him I managed to let go.. _blehh dogs: they taste like wood or something_

So after I bit the puppy I waited three days then took him out into the wild...

* * *

"Okay Chester" _That's what I named him cute isn't it!_ "Lets go find a grizzly bear I want it to be your first meal!"

I let my instincts take over.. I heard a twig crunch behind me I whipped around and lunged toward the forest, I smelt it's familiar scent and ran as fast as I could..After I finished my yummylicious grizzly I noticed that Chester was nowhere in sight then I heard Bella scream

"Ohhh shit..It Bit her..It Bit her..Carlisle is gonna kill me!!" after that I ran towards the house full throttle

When I got back to the house Edward and Carlisle were standing over Bella, she was screaming about her hand how it was burning

"Carlisle do something!" Edward Cried

"I CAN'T it's too late!"

Edward glared at me

"This is all your fault isn't it!?"He Snapped

"I had no idea Chester would bite her"

"That's because you have no brain!"

"DON'T TALK TO EMMETT LIKE THAT!" Rosalie was mad now hehe I win!

"Um where's Chester?"

"I killed him" Edward pointed to where he layed and smirked

"NO CHESTER!! YOU MONSTER!" I crumpled over him dry sobbing

**Edward's Pov**

_I was so mad at Emmett for taking away Bella's chance for a normal life but also I was really happy he made his vampire dog because now Bella and I can be together forever and when Bella comes to he is soo getting his ass kicked..and why didn't Alice see any of this coming..hmm_ _well since it's to late to save Bella I'm gonna go write in my diary_

Dear Diary:

I AM SO HAPPY!!!HEHEH BELLAS GONNA BE A VAMPIRE AND THEN WE CAN SPEND FOREVER AND EVER TOGETHER ISN'T THAT WONDERFUL!!! Anyways...hehe IMMA GO HAVE A SEXY PARTY UNTIL BELLA WAKES UP BYE DIARY!!

2 days later..

Dear Diary: Bella woke up.. she tried to eat Emmett.. What did he do to her..well after we pried her off of Emmett I took her hunting she ate a mountain lion :) well Bella's eyes are crimson red right now..and they scare the hell out of me!! DIARYYY if I have to I shall use you to protect me from Bella..!

The Day After

Dear Diary: OH NOES DIARY!BELLA FOUND YOU AND NOW SHES REALLY MAD!! WHY DIDNT YOU RUN AWAY!?!?!Well now Bella isn't talking to me so I guess I'll try and make it up to Bella

I walked into the Family room and tried to flip on the light switch but it didn't work.  
"Bella Love.. Are you in here?"..no answer  
as I turned around to walk back out the door slammed and I saw Bella standing in front of me  
"YOU CALLED ME SCARY!?! WHAT THE HELL EDWARD!!!"

" Nonono Love I called your eyes scary..." after I said that I realized I shouldn't have

"IT'S NOT MY GOD DAMN FAULT YOU ASS!! ALICE!! ROSALIE!! GET IN THE CAR!!"

"Where are you going love?"

"TO A MALL TO TAKE OUT MY ANGER ON OUR OLD CLASSMATES!!"

"YAY!!" I heard Alice scream from the car.

**Well that's chapter 5 hope u liked it! Sorry it took so long!! To make it up I'm starting chapter 6 right now!!!plz review!! Because I like getting reviews!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay here's Chapter 6 The second final chapter of A Day In The Life Of Emmett Cullen ( i promise!!) so enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I don;t own any of the twilight characters not even Edward but I do own Fred!!**

**Bella's Pov**

I was so mad at Edward he called me scary!!_ Grrr stupid Edward!!_

"Bella what are we going to do about your eyes? They're still red"

"I know that Rose but I'll just say that they are coloured contacts.. Alice can you see if people will beilive that?" Alice's eyes sort of glazed over and after a few mintues she replied a happy "Yep! This is gonna be soo much fun!!"

As we pulled up to the mall we saw Jessica and Mike.._shes such a whore only 22 and kids_ i thought to myself and then walked up to them  
"Hi Mike" I said as seductively as I could

"Do I uh know you?" he said as he stumbled over his words

"Of course you do silly it's me Bella"

"NO WAY! You're even hotter..I mean you look great!" Jessica gave him a dirty look

"So are these kids yours?"

"Only one.." He blushed

"So are you two married?"

"Yep.."He said in an almost regretful tone

"So who do the other two kids belong to"

"Their ours." Jessica said and pulled Mike along with her and I listened to their conversation

"What the hell Mike ONLY ONE!?! I'm NOT a whore!"

"But they don't even look like me their African American and I'm almost as pale as the Cullens!!"

"That's enough we'll talk about this..Later."

"Oh Shit" Mike said under his breath

Mwuhaha on to my second victom..Edward!  
"Oh My GOSH I love your plan!!" Alice squeaked  
"Alice don't do that I almost ripped your head off!"  
"Oops Sorry Bella..Anyways..TO VICTORIAS SECRET!!" So we walked into Victoria's Secret I hastily grabbed a thong and a teddy on my way to the cash register I pulled out a hundred and called keep the change as I swiftly walked out. Then went to a shoe store and grabbed a pair of black converses with purple laces for Nessie ( Oh god i can't remember if its Nessie or Nessy) I hopped into the car and sped to a nearby hotel.  
"One room please" I smiled at a boy who looked familiar  
"Uh.."He fumbled around with his computer "I'm Sorry Miss"  
I glanced at his name tag, Eric "Can you look again Eric" Then Rosalie and I gave him the sexist smiles we could  
Eric went beat red as he madly typed away at his computer "Something has just opened up" He tried to sexily smile back..He failed "Here is you key, and your name is?"  
"Bella Swan..Er I mean Cullen" A giant smile erupted from Eric's face.  
"Oh my god! You look great Bella! And you're a Cullen now! Well anyways enjoy your room Mrs. Cullen"  
"Thanks Eric Byee" I waved and walked into the elevator  
"So what floor are we on?" Rosalie asked  
"Umm the top?"  
"Cool we got the penthouse!"  
"Yeah anyways let's get this plan into motion!"  
I flipped open my phone and dialled Emmett's phone number I listened to the dial tone until he finally picked up  
"HI BELLA!!" He yelled at the top of his lungs  
"EMMETT!! Don't let Edward hear you!"  
"Sorry Bell, Uhh..What do you need?"  
"I need you to bring the things on the list and get here fast."  
"Okie Dokie! I'll be there soon byee!"  
I pressed end then started dialling Esme and Carlisle's Number

**Emmett's PoV**

I snapped my phone closed a little too hard and it snapped in half  
"Shit!"  
"EMMETT! I HEARD THAT!" Esme called from a random place in our house  
_Whatever. Okay okay need to get the cam......SHIT un, deux, trios, quatre, cinq, six, sept......  
_I jumped into my car and sped away before Edward could figure anything out... hopefully.  
_Hmm where's that list.._ I opened the glove box and found a note.  
_**Dear Emmett.  
I have the  
I don't kno  
planning.  
want it back  
meet me  
Tree ho**_

"Tree Fo?? What the hell???" I flipped open my back up phone and called Bella  
"Did you get the stuff Emmett?"  
"NO!! Edward left a note where u left the list saying: Dea Emmett I have the I don't know planning. Want back meet me Tree Fo. WHAT DOES IT MEAN BELLA!!!"  
" Is that half a peice a paper or the whole peice of paper?"  
"Uhhh it's ripped in half?"  
" Okay it probably says:  
**Dear Emmett.  
I have the list  
I don't know what you're  
planning. If you want it back  
meet me at the Tree house"  
**" OMG BELLA YOU'RE LIKE JIMMY NEUTRON!!"  
"Who??"  
"THE GENIUS GUY IN THAT CARTOON!!"  
"Ohh Kay Emmett, Just go get the list and when u talk to him think about French numbers, okay?"  
"Okie Dokie!!" I closed the phone very carefully and shoved it in my pocket and drove back to the house  
LINE LINE LINE  
I climbed up the rope ladder to the tree house and Edward pulled me in and tied me to a wall.  
" What The Hell Man!!"  
" You didn't think I would give you the list without asking what's going on did you!?"  
"Um..Yes! Wait I mean..No?"  
"Emmett, ...For.!"  
_un, duex...  
"_What List?"  
" The one that says :

**Camara  
Ductape  
Red Lipstick  
Red Long Hair Wig"  
** " I have NO idea what that list is for.."_**  
**_" Then why are you counting French numbers.?"  
"Uh practice?"  
" Bullshit"  
" Okay I'll tell you! Rosalie wanted to try out some new role playing games if you get my drift" I waggled my eyebrows " And well She always has liked being in photos"  
"Gross! Okay didn't need a visual image Em just go!!" He Untied me and went and huddled in the corner whispering something to hiself  
I ran to the car and sped out of the driveway to the Seattle mall I ran inside through the food court and slipped on a piece of pizza then landed in chocolate pudding.  
"GREAT!" I Screamed... "oopsies" I whispered the dashed off towards a magical place that has everything on the list WAL-MART! I walked into the store and saw a picture of me hanging on the wall and it said " Do NOT allow on premesis" Things just got more interesting....  
"MWUHAHAHA!!"  
An employee looked my way and shouted " HEY IT'S THAT EMMETT GUY GET HIM!!"  
" YOU NEVER GET ME ALIVE" I screamed then giggled cuse im dead! Well Sorta..and ran for Cosmetics and hats to disguise myself and to get the red wig! I looked soooo funny hehe! I had Red Lipstick and wig on with a straw hat, I walked up to the guy at electronics and used my southern hillbilly girly voice " S'cuse Me! Do you have one on them there picture takin machines?  
"Uh Yeahh..Right over here."  
"Weel Thank Yous!" "Uh do you know where the ductape is?" Shit!! I used my normal voice  
" HEY!! YOU'RE NOT A TOTTALY HOT BABE YOU'RE A GUY!!"  
Shit.... I booked it to the repair department and hoped the ductape was there... Thank god! I zipped past the shelf and grabbed all of them then flew out of Walmart so fast I thought I was invisible! But the alarm went off and the i smacked into the door  
"damn plexiglass!!" I Shouted I kicked it really hard and crawled through the hole and scramble to my jeep i threw the stuff in the back and started the jeep. I started driving and i heard sirens  
"Oh No!! The Po-Po!!!" Hehe Po-Po!! I floored it and got to the hotel 10 minutes later no police cars in sight

**Theres chapter 6!! Sorry it took a long time im gonna try and get chapter 7 out really soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 FINAL CHAPTER!! And Shout out to Alicefan98 for giving me the idea to do sorta the same thing except Jaspers Perspective also shout out to Jazzy'sGirl4ever, Muses are hard to find & Alicefan98 for reviewing I really do appreciate them =] SO NOW...ON WITH THE STORY!! ( thinks to self: Ohhh man how am I gonna rap this up :S )**

**Bella's POV  
**I was pacing the room when Emmett busts in with a Wal-Mart bag in hand  
"Here Bella!" Emmett shoved the bag at me  
"Thank you" I was so excited the plan was going perfectly so I flipped out my cell phone and dialled Edwards number  
Dial tone... "Hello?"  
"Hi Eddie-kins!! I'm not mad at you anymore so can you come to the hotel in Seattle"  
"Okayy I'll be there in 10 minutes"  
"Okay Bye!!" I snapped my phone closed  
"Alright everyone he'll be here in 10 minutes!! So... GO MY MINONS!!! TO YOUR PLACES MWUHAHAHA!!!

**Emmett's POV  
**  
Holy!! Bella's scary when she's evil!! Well I guess I should go do my job.. I took the thong and a note to the front desk in a bag and asked them to give it to Edward Cullen when He arrived. I walked out of the hotel and drove my car around back and met Rosalie and Alice at her car and we started driving home so Edward wouldn't suspect anything! Hehe!! We were driving home when we saw a big squad of police cars  
"Shit!" I squeaked  
**  
Edward's POV**

Yay!! Bella's not mad at me anymore so that must mean....MAKE UP SEX!!! WOOOOT!!! I pulled up to the hotel and walked into the lobby  
"Mr. Cullen?" I whipped my head around to see a man at the desk  
"Yes?"  
"I have a parcel for you from a Mrs. Cullen" _Ohh Dirrty she wants to role play...  
_"Okay what room is she in?"  
"Emm she wants you to read the note in the bag and do as it says"  
"Alright thanks for your help." I walked away from the counter and opened the bag I found a note on top of a neatly wrapped something.. I opened the note and it said:  
_**Dear Eddie-kins  
Go to the bathroom on the top floor  
put the underwear on and then your pants back on  
Your next note will be in the washroom  
included in the bag is the key to the washroom  
**_  
I walked over to the elevator and went up to the top floor I unlocked the door and let myself in..  
I opened the bag and opened the first neatly wrapped package to find a thong!! SHE CAN'T BE SERIOUS!!! I looked for the other note and found it on top of the toilet  
_**Dear Eddie-kins  
I am Serious so be a man put it on then go to the penthouse suite  
knock on the door twice and I will let you in **_  
_**  
**_Sigh.. the things you do for love.. so I put on the thong and waddled to the door of the penthouse suite and knocked twice Bella opened the door wearing a teddy...Mmm Sexyy...  
"Hi Eddie-kins!! Come in the rest of your outfit is in the bathroom in here!!  
"Okayy..." I said wearily  
I walked into the bathroom to find a red wig and red lipstick  
"Bella? Do I wear my other clothes?"  
"Nope!" She replied cheerily  
I put on the wig and lipstick and stripped... _this is sooooo embarrassing_!! I opened the door stepped out a tiny bit and was tackled to the bed the next thing I knew I was restrained by duct tape.. As vampires it's our weakness...  
" What the hell Bella!!!"  
"Whaat?"  
"WHY AM I TIED UP!!"  
"So I can get my revenge!! MUWHAHAHA!!!" Just as Bella was about to whip me with a whip that came from nowhere and a record it the door was broken down by the police  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!!" The police officer screamed. He's totally scarred for life.  
"Emmm Why did you break into our room?" Bella asked she looks pissed...  
" WHERES !!"  
"Umm... Right here?"  
"YOU'R COMMING WITH US!!"  
"WHY?!"  
"YOU STOLE FROM WAMART THEN SPED AND WOULDN'T PULL OVER!!!"  
"WHAT!!! I did no such thing!!"  
"Tell it to the judge!!"

**Emmett's POV**

I was watching the clock it was 11: 01.. 59 minutes till the day was over....Then Bella and Edward walked in Edward still in thong and wig  
"HAHAHAHA OMG!!! BELLA WHAT HAPPENED!!" Bella then explain how the police bust through their door and arrested him  
" Emm that was my fault...."  
"WHAT YOU WRECKED MY PLAN!!!! YOU'LL PAY TOMMOROW"  
" Awh Bella!! Did you at least get mug shots?"  
"Yep!! NOW YOU HAVE 13 MINUTES BEFORE MY REVENGE!!!!" She ran up to her room laughing evily... Greaat

**So theres the last chapter I hope you enjoyed this story!!**


End file.
